incognitoinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Carl Clover
Carl Clover is known to be one of the characters from the game BlazBlue. He is a young vigilante from the same universe as Ragna the Bloodedge. Carl is always accompanied by a puppet called Nirvana, which has the soul of his older sister Ada. About the Character Despite of his age, Carl works as a vigilante along with his giant maid-like puppet Nirvana, which he thinks it was his sister Ada. In battle, he usually uses the power of seithr in order to create mechanical constructs such as cogs and the like to attack his opponents. Nirvana, on the other hand, uses fists and claws but is allowed to attack when commanded. 'Appearance' Carl has blond hair, blue eyes, and usually wears glasses. Yet, he is short when it comes to height. He usually wears a top hat, purple cape, long sleeves, shorts and purple boots, making him purple-themed along with Nirvana. 'Personality' Carl can act like an adult, but still relies to his "sister" from time to time, especially when asking for food (most usually cookies). He can also solve puzzles and mind games, as if he can even finish some video games (but not as great as a game master though). He is also fond of putting traps, but he is most usually fell on it. He always greets his friends and familiars with a smile. Story in Roleplays 'Official Sagas' 'Fragments of Existence' Carl is one of L's friends, along with the other heroes. He plays chess with L whenever he is invited. As a vigilante, however, he is aware of Ragna's bounty. When Onigiri received a message from L, Carl, along with the people inside the headquarters, decided to go to Planetune in order to save L. As he encountered Colonel Sanders, the colonel said that Carl's parents work for him, but he "send his mother to her vacation home six feet under". Due to this, Carl became hostile until Gakupo came and helped him in battle. But after they defeated the colonel, they found out that it was only a test. As they went back to L's headquarters, Carl seeks for Gakupo. In turns of events, Carl uses the wind gem creating his alter ego/guide spirit Crimson who manipulates wind and lightning with the help of the gem. Though, Crimson didn't last for long and reverts back to Carl. Shattered Memories Once again, Carl (and Nirvana) got involved in another tremendous event. Military has attacked L and so the heroes helped him and escaped using the ice cream truck Angel Crepe driven by Grolla. They jumped into the military US plane afterwards. Here, Carl met Lily who proclaims to be his 'future daughter'. He tries to ignore this but Lily still follows him even if they reached their destination Wammy Academy. 'Twisted Mirror' Carl appeared in the first part of the saga, but was then controlled by an unknown entity. Being manipulated, he disappeared in front of the role-players. Throughout the series, he appears frequently but still in 'possessed state'. 'Vanishing Comet' Carl was first seen in the beginning and helps alongside with other heroes from the minions' attacks in the first episode. However, he was captured instead of Nanami Madobe and is abducted by the invaders. 'Crossover Role-plays' 'Not-so-Ordinary Family' In this role-play, Carl and Nirvana's roles are the adopted siblings of Maya and Simon. Despite of this, they were close to the siblings and were treated as part of the family. Carl seems to be the youngest and is fond of playing games (if he has nothing to do) while Nirvana does the nanny part but receives much love and respect. However, after the incident wherein the family died in the burning house, this gave trauma to Carl. On the sequel, it is revealed that Carl was the son of the Golden Witch Beatrice and the great puppeteer Relius (deceased) and is Alois's twin brother. Also, it is said that his mother saved him and his sister from the incident. 'Relationship' *Ada Clover/Nirvana - older sister/half-sister (NSOF) *Ragna the Bloodedge - chased by Carl (and other vigilantes) due to his wanted status (though it varies on other role-plays) *L - playmate in chess (Fragments of Existence) *Lily - "future daughter" *Stellar Louissier - friend *Ranka Lee - friend *Alois - twin brother (NSOF) *Beatrice - mother (NSOF) *Gilgamesh - step-father (NSOF) *Serah - half-sister (NSOF) *Gachapin - used to stalk Carl at some times (in some role-plays) *Bang Shishigami - master(?) Others 'Triva' *As depicted by the role-player, Crimson can still appear but no more wind powers. He frequently appears in some threads in Enter the World as the 'trouble maker'. (Still, Carl doesn't know this though.) *In Shattered Memories, Lily always call him father AT ALL TIMES. *In addtion from the role-player's depiction, Carl dislikes carrots. *Another is Ada/Nirvana described as a 'tsundere'. *The role-player also made sprite comic series called Purple Clovers, focusing on Carl and Nirvana. Though, in some of the scenes, Carl is being tortured (mostly by Nirvana). Category:Characters